El invierno que te fuiste
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Una promesa, un amor y un deber que debe ser en secreto ¿Podra el Shaman del hielo regresar con la sacerdotisa de Frio corazon? Cap. 7 Up
1. Default Chapter

El INVIERNO QUE TE FUISTE POR Asuka Ishida  
  
El se fue el invierno pasado.-pensó una chica de rubia cabellera.-y ya estamos de nuevo en invierno y.... no se nada de el, ni una carta, ni una llamada....tan siquiera una señal de humo hubiera hecho, pero.... no; el lo prometió, me dijo que escribiría.-grito en sus pensamientos.- y no cumplió su promesa....  
  
Horohoro BAKA!!!!.-exclamo furiosa la itako.  
  
Horohoro?.- pregunto Yoh Asakura.- donde?.-dijo mirando a Anna confundido.  
  
Nada....recordé que se fue sin hacer los quehaceres de la casa.-dijo disimuladamente Anna.  
  
Jijijijijijijijiji.- dijo Yoh con su típica risita necia.- lo sigues tratando igual a hace 4 años....  
  
Si...hace 4 años.- murmullo Anna.-  
  
Teníamos 13 años y aunque yo siempre lo trate mal.-dijo a sus adentros.-el termino derritiendo el frió carácter que me inculcaron de niña.-recordó con una pequeña sonrisa.- me di cuenta que era una agradable persona y sin darme cuenta llego a grabar su nombre en mi corazón; todo era hermoso, hasta que....hasta que regreso a hokkaido y no he vuelto a saber de el.- pensó amargamente.-  
  
Annita.-dijo Yoh.- jijijijiji....no te preocupes....ya conseguirás otra chacha..  
  
Si....la conseguiré.-dijo tristemente.  
  
Hola buenas noches.- saludo Manta al entrar al recibidor de la pensión.  
  
En todos estos años al que más se le ve el cambio es a Manta, quien a pesar de que sigue siendo bajito de estatura, alcanzo la altura de un niño de 13 años.  
  
Hola Manta.-dijo Yoh.- al fin viniste a cenar.  
  
Siento el retraso, lo que pasa es que acabo de salir de mis clases.- dijo apenado el joven Manta, aunque al ver a Anna se dio cuenta de el raro semblante que traía.-O-oye Anna, ¿Qué te sucede?....te noto deprimida.  
  
No me pasa nada.-gruño molesta.-saben que....no tengo hambre....-sube a su habitación y cierra de un portazo.  
  
Valla.- dijo Manta.- O.O esta muy rara.  
  
Yo digo que es algo normal.-dijo Yoh tomándolo a la ligera.-  
  
QUE!!!! .-Exclamo Manta.- Yoh, es tu prometida y no te importa lo que le pasa?!?!?!  
  
Son cosas en que no me debo meter.-dijo cerrando los ojos. Hay....si tu lo dices.-dijo el ya resignado Manta.  
  
Arriba, en su habitación se encontraba Anna, quien sumida en mar de lágrimas, se encontraba tumbada en su cama.  
  
Se sentía engañada, atrapada en un sentimiento mezclado de amor y resentimiento, pero seguía terminando en la misma conclusión. Aunque el abandono de su amado la lastimaba, su amor a el y el anhelo de ser suya crecía día con día desde que se fue y la dejo con la esperanza de que muy pronto volverían a estar juntos y ya nada ni nadie harían que se separaran; todo termino siendo una cruel mentira de la que se acababa de dar cuenta.  
  
¿Qué tal si no me ama?.-dijo Anna.- fui una tonta!!!!!.- exclamo en llanto.-pero....yo lo sigo amando y YA NO LO SOPORTO.-camino hacia la ventana que dejaba ver todo el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.- YA NO SOPORTO TU AUSENCIA!!!!!.- grito hacia el vacío de esa hermosa noche estrellada.  
  
En Hokkaido ya eran muy altas horas de la noche, y una pequeña población se encontraba sumida en sueño profundo, todos sus habitantes dormían placidamente....  
  
Anna!!!!!!!!.- grito un joven desesperado al despertar de una pesadilla.-  
  
Hermano....ya es muy tarde...que te sucede?.-dijo una joven somnolienta.  
  
N-no es na...nadda Pilika.-dijo entrecortadamente el chico.-  
  
Seguro?.-dijo Pilika sarcásticamente.- por que parece que tuviste un encuentro con el 'coco' .-  
  
No....lo que pasa es que....-dijo sin poder terminar de decir.- no...nada olvídalo....  
  
Después dices que no te escucho!!!!.- dijo molesta.-bueno...como quieras...-se va a dormir.  
  
Anna....-murmullo al aire Horohoro.-tu me llamaste?  
  
Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna, cerró los ojos e imagino a la itako como la había visto la última vez, aquella tarde nevada, cuando tenía que partir. Las lágrimas corrían hasta llegar a sus mejillas, las cuales el había secado para después explicarle la razón de que regresara a Hokkaido. Había sido duro dejarla y no pensar en ella a cada momento de su viaje. Era egoísta no hacer contacto con ella, pero no podía, la razón es demasiado poderosa y....  
  
Yo quiero que....-dijo cerrando los ojos.- me perdones....-murmullo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
Hola!!!! Este es mi primer fic en la sección de Shaman King nn, espero que les guste y que manden reviews si les gusto o no, o también si tienen sugerencias .Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo nn!!! 


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2....  
  
Las horas pasaron, al igual que la voz de Anna se había desvanecido entre sus recuerdos y fue cuando esa mañana el joven Ainu se levanto de su renovador sueño para encontrarse con otra sorpresa algo molesta.  
  
¡¿Qué voy al pueblo?!-exclamo con la quijada por los suelos.-  
  
Que perezoso eres hermano!!!!.- regaño Pilika a Horoken.-no esta tan lejos.  
  
Que no esta tan lejos!!!!....hay no me había dado cuenta de que 135 kilómetros no estén tan lejos.-dijo en tono sarcástico.  
  
Entonces quieres quedarte a entrenar?.-pregunto con una gran sonrisa la joven.-  
  
No...prefiero ir al pueblo.- dijo saliendo corriendo de la pequeña villa.  
  
Aunque era invierno, el sol hacia acto de presencia en la carretera que llevaba al único pueblo cercano a mas de 350 Km. cuadrados. Aunque iba con las manos vacías, sabia muy bien que regresaría con algunas cosas como la primera vez que llego a ese lugar. Había estado pidiendo aventones desde la ciudad de Tokio y el ultimo auto lo dejo a 28 Km. cerca de ahí y camino hasta llegar a ella; donde el primer lugar en visitar fue la oficina postal.  
  
Me había olvidado....-murmullo Horohoro.-le dije al anciano de la oficina que me guardara las cartas que fueran para mi.... Tengo que apurarme...-dijo para comenzar a apresurar el paso.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la pensión de los Asakura, Manta estaba tratando de saber que era lo que le sucedía a Anna, aunque hasta ahora, no había conseguido sacarle nada.  
  
Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.- dijo Anna.-  
  
Pues yo creo lo contrario.-dijo Manta.  
  
Ah.-suspiro Anna.-  
  
Oye.-dijo Manta.- has estado suspirando desde hace días....  
  
Que cosas imaginas.- dijo Anna molesta.-deberías preocuparte de tus asuntos.  
  
Hablando de eso....ya no ves tus novelas.-dijo cerrando los ojos.-eso si esta demasiado raro....  
  
Eso es por que..... .-dijo casi como un suspiro.-  
  
Recuerdo un comentario que hizo Horohoro....-pensó.- el estaba haciendo los quehaceres de la casa y me vio en el televisor y.....  
  
''deberias dejar de ver tantas novelas, amargan la vida y tu eres muy bella para estar así''.-me dijo con una sonrisa tan hermosa que sentí que me desmayaba.  
  
Anna! Anna!-dijo Manta sacando de sus recuerdos a la joven.-no me terminaste de decir....  
  
Un buen día deje de verlas.-dijo seriamente.  
  
Mientras tanto, el joven Ainu llegaba al pueblo, fatigado ante tan extenso viaje y sediento, mas no le dio importancia y se dirigió a donde un anciano barría con insistencia la estancia de la casilla....  
  
Buenas tardes.- saludo el joven al anciano.-disculpe...  
  
Pero si es el chico Ainu.-exclamo es anciano.-tanto tiempo, y mira como has crecido.  
  
Gracias.-dijo modestamente  
  
Te han llegado varias cartas.-dijo el anciano entrando a la oficina y seguido por Horohoro.-déjame ver, están por aquí...  
  
Se acerca a un cajón de tantos y saca un par de cartas, que se las entrega a el chico.  
  
Hace unos 4 meses llego la ultima.-dijo el anciano carraspeando.  
  
4 meses?- pregunto el ainu.  
  
Si.-afirmó.-en un momento regreso....-dijo para salir de la oficina postal.  
  
Anna...-logro decir el shaman.  
  
Se contuvo a abrirlas ahí mismo, pero sin tener éxito, las ganas lo invadieron y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió rápidamente una de ellas.  
  
A primera vista, reconoció la hermosa escritura de la itako, que entre suplica y suplica le pedía que regresase, pudo observar a una Anna deprimida que se negaba a aceptar que sus sentamientos hacia ella habían cambiado.  
  
¿Qué acaso ya no me amas?.-leyó una de las líneas en sus pensamientos.  
  
No, no.- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.-te amo mas que nunca eso nunca ha cambiado pero.... pero esta distancia que nos mantiene separados me lastima como espinas.-dijo desesperadamente a sus adentros.-Anna....te necesito mas que a nada por eso, por eso yo.....ya no aguanto mas....  
  
Salio velozmente de la oficina postal y sin importarle el largo camino de regreso, nuevamente llego de nuevo a su aldea.  
  
Hermano...tan rápido regresaste?.-dijo la joven peliazul.  
  
Tengo algo importante qué hacer.-respondió Horohoro dirigiéndose a sus pertenencias y tomando lo mas importante.  
  
Y por que empacas oo?.-pregunto ruidosamente la hermana.  
  
Pilita, pese lo que pase no me preguntes el por que...-dijo Usui seriamente.- regresare a la pensión de Yoh....  
  
¿!Que?!.- exclamo.- ahí te tratan mal por esa chica....  
  
Eso no me interesa.-dijo guardando sus cosas.- ahí esta la persona a quien amo y es lo único que debes saber....nn prometo que escribiré....  
  
Her—hermano.-logro decir Pilika.  
  
El atardecer ya estaba pereciendo y un manto estrellado tanteaba en lo violeta del cielo. El chico Ainu regresaba con la persona amada y miraba a el, al hermoso cielo, deseando poder pronto observarlo junto a ella, su adorada Anna.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- Hola!!! nn me da mucho gusto que les haya agradado el primer capitulo. Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han mandado reviews y especialmente a MaedaAi por que siempre ha sido un Sensei para mi y he leido todos sus fics ((aunque sean Lemon XDD)). Espero que me manden reviews ya sea para dar sugerencias o cualquier cosa. Hasta la proxima!!! 


	3. Capitulo 3

El invierno que te fuiste por Asuka Ishida  
  
Capitulo 3.  
  
Esa mañana parecía común y corriente, como todas, desde que el se fue....  
  
Tal vez lo mejor será que salga de compras para despejar la mente y Tamao me llamo...-dijo a si misma la Itako.  
  
Bajo a la cocina encontrándose con Yoh y Manta desayunando.  
  
Buenos días.- saludo Anna.  
  
Buenos días.- dijeron en unisonido Yoh y Manta.  
  
El día de hoy estaré hasta tarde fuera.- les dijo seriamente.- espero que no destruyan nada.  
  
Jijijijiji como digas Annita.- carcajeó Yoh con su típica risita.  
  
Más les vale.-. Pronuncio con una mirada matadora.  
  
En una carretera, un joven peliazul caminaba a lo largo; aun que estaba cansado no podía detenerse, y en ese momento, un camión de carga paró....  
  
A donde te diriges chico?.-pregunto un señor no muy viejo y mirada amable.  
  
A Tokio señor.-respondió el Ainu.  
  
Sube, yo te llevo.-dijo al chico con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Gracias.-respondió Horohoro subiéndose al vehículo.- le seré sincero, por el momento no tengo como pagarle.- dijo.  
  
No te preocupes.- respondió.- No tienes que pagarme, este es un camión comercial, por lo que no perjudica mi ruta.  
  
Gracias de nuevo.- repitió el shaman.  
  
Y dime.... ¿Que hace un muchachito viajando de tan lejos?-pregunto Extrañado el conductor.  
  
Lo mas importante para mi esta en Tokio.- dijo Sonriendo. Mientras Tanto, una joven de cabello rosa, quien había estado esperando, saludo a la itako....  
  
Srita. Anna.- Dijo Tamao tímidamente.- la llame por que tengo las predicciones que me pidió....recuerda?  
  
Si.- respondió secamente.- habla antes de que me valla, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...  
  
La....La razón por la que el joven Horohoro se fue.....-logro decir Tamao.- es.....es por que el...el esta comprometido.  
  
....-Anna se quedo helada.- e----eso esta mal.....no puede ser....  
  
Srita. Anna.- dijo Tamao, quien ya sabía la situación.-mis predicciones nunca han fallado.....  
  
Anna no podía articular palabra alguna....y su rostro parecía desconcertado...  
  
Srita. Anna? Se encuentra bien?.- dijo Tamao preocupada.  
  
Tamao, me tengo que ir........ Gracias de todos modos.- logro decir para después tratar de hacer que su cuerpo reaccionase.  
  
Huyo de ese lugar, tratando de llegar a casa, y despertar....por que esto parecía una pesadilla.  
  
Comenzó a llover.  
  
¿Por qué me afecta tanto?...Si yo...también estoy comprometida, pero...yo no amo a Yoh, es como...como un hermano para mi.- una lagrima calló a su mejilla.- Creí que algún día me le explicaría todo y me iría con el.... Pero.... –tartamudeo Anna.- eso, no podrá ser.... Nunca lo será y yo aquí sentada como tonta esperando a su regreso.- dijo llena de ira.- lo odio con todo mi ser y al mismo tiempo yo...yo lo amo.  
  
Lluvia en invierno?.- murmullo Anna extrañada.  
  
En un camión a lo largo de la carretera, la lluvia extendió sus dominios estando ya cerca de la gran urbe.  
  
Que extraño.- dijo el shaman.- la lluvia en invierno es poco usual.  
  
Jejeje.- carcajeó el señor.-En estos años ha habido muchos cambios climáticos, pero cuenta una leyenda que cuando dos personas sienten el mismo tipo de tristeza las lagrimas de cielo bajan para aliviar su dolor.  
  
oo Interesante....disculpe.- dijo el ainu.- ¿Cuánto falta por llegar?  
  
Ya falta poco.- dijo apuntando hacia el frente.- ya se puede ver la torre de Tokio.  
  
El reloj marcaba las 7 p.m y el cielo nublado cubría el negro de la noche; aún llovía, y la itako regresaba a casa, mojándose en las gotas de cielo.  
  
Está comprometido.- resonaba el recuerdo en su mente.-.... Mantengo la esperanza de no esconder y decirte, por última vez que te amo pero....si así eres feliz...yo...yo.- dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían y se confundían con la lluvia.- espero que no regreses.  
  
Un vehículo grande pasó cerca de ella y siguió caminando....  
  
Muchas gracias y espero que le vaya bien.- dijo un chico bajándose del camión.- Adiós.- cerro la portezuela y observo como se alejaba el vehículo.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Itako.  
  
Un paso resonó entro los charcos de agua e hizo que el Ainú volteara hacia la dirección del sonido; al principio dudo, pero después de un minuto de observar esa figura femenina se dio cuenta de que, en verdad era ella...Anna... con su ya largo y dorado cabello que se encontraba mojado y su vestido negro. Su caminar era lento y pausado, tal vez por el terrible aguacero que cubría la ciudad.  
  
Anna!!!- exclamó el joven desesperadamente haciendo que la Itako se volteara.  
  
Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a donde ella, quería sentir el tacto de su piel, acariciar su cabello y besar sus hermosos labios.  
  
Anna, yo...- dijo Usui abrazándola.-  
  
¿Por qué regresaste?-dijo fríamente la joven.  
  
C-como dices eso.- respondió aún abrazándola.- yo regrese para estar junto a ti, por que ya no aguantaba estar sin ti un día mas Anna....  
  
Vete.- respondió fría y secamente.- ya no quiero verte o escucharte mas.- dijo de la misma manera, pero ella sabia que esa era una máscara... una actuación u que le dolía hasta el alma.  
  
A---Anna... ¿Por qué?- Dijo Horohoro confundido.- Anna, yo te amo, no me pidas eso....ANTES MUERTO QUE RENUNCIAR A TI!!!!  
  
Yo....- logro decir Anna.  
  
Yo te amo y....-dijo acercando su rostro al de la joven.- siempre lo haré.- dijo antes de besarla tiernamente, haciendo que la Itako se sonrojara.  
  
Horohoro....-murmullo para después volver a unir sus labios con los de el Ainú.  
  
------------------COTINUARA-----------------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo XDDD y los que vendrán. También estoy muy agradecida con Maeda Ai (( TT requiero tu ayuda para una parte de este fic que...ejem...u.u tu haces muy bien)) a Len-Chris... a Mary- Tamao, a Mailyn Asakura, a Leny. Por ultimo a la persona mas importante de todas, esa que me da ánimos para continuar y me da su apoyo incondicionalmente, a mi HorohoroDavid, a el cual le dedico este fic. Ai Shiteru.  
  
Atte. Asuka Ishida n.n 


	4. Capitulo 4

**El INVIERNO QUE TE FUISTE _capitulo 4._**

**La lluvia había dejado de estar tan resonante a comparación de unos minutos atrás. Anna y su amado Ainú ya se habian separado para ahora estar sentados en una banca de un parque cercano.**

**El chico del norte se quedo sin palabras, estando ahí, con ella, después de tanto tiempo; no sabía que preguntar....¿Cómo respondería? ¿Habrá cambiado?**

**La mente de Anna, mientras tanto, se nublaba, entre aquel silencio en el cual solo resonaban el contacto de la lluvia y el suelo encharcado . Queria hablar, pero...sería correcto?......lo mas probable..-penso la chica.- es que solo haya regresado a despedirse.....**

**Anna...yo...-dijo Horoken..**

**No contesto.....**

**Anna...siento haberte dejado....pero....fue por una razón muy...muy importante...-dijo Usui bajando la mirada.**

**Importante?.- repitio Anna perpleja.**

**En ese momento, los recuerdos inundaron la mente de la Itako. Esa tarde, se había enterado que, su amado y tan añorado Ainú estaba por casarse con una chica de su misma tribu. Su mente no lo pudo soportar, era demaciado dolor el cual la hacia pensar que todo lo que vivio con el, era una mentira, una actuación vil y cruel, de la cual ella se acababa de dar cuenta.**

**Anna?.- dijo Usui tocandole en hombro.-**

**Sintio odio y dolor....le habia mentido, le habia hecho creer que la amaba, que ella era la unica para el....pero ella en cambio le habia creido todo lo que dijo, pero acababa de abrir los ojos y, no dejaria que la lastimara...aunque lo amaba mas que nunca...le dolia su mentira.**

**Déjame!!!! No me vuelvas a tocar!!!!!.- exclamo la sacerdotisa furiosa y con una mirada fría.**

**Anna? Que sucede?.- dujo Horo separándose de la chica.**

**No debí de creer en ti.- dijo Anna alejándose y retomando el camino a la pensión.- maldigo el dia en que me enamore de ti.**

**NO DIGAS ESO ANNA!!!!!.-exclamo dolido el Ainú.**

**Sabes? Mejor regresa a Hokkaido...tu prometida te esta esperando....-se da la vuelta y retoma su camino.**

**Co----como lo supo?.-dijo en sus pensamientos el chico.- eso yo lo arreglaría....aunque, ahora que recuerdo, me ha obligado a comprometerme con una persona que no amo.**

**FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Usui, ha sido de vital importancia tu regreso.-dijo el padre de el chico.**

**¿Por qué lo dices padre?.-dijo el joven sonriente.**

**Nuestra tribu esta desapareciendo, por lo tanto tenemos que aumentar los descendientes puros de Ainu.-dijo seriamente.**

**Lo se padre, pero a donde quieres llegar?.- pregunto el joven ingenuo.**

**Horohoro, eres el mas joven de nuestra tribu, por lo tanto debes casarte con una mujer de nuestra misma tribu, para seguir con la tradición.-respondió el señor con una mirada serena.**

**No.- dijo el chico sin pensarlo dos veces.- yo no me casare con alguien a quien no ame....**

**Pero, verás que con el paso de los años...-dijo comprensivo hacia su hijo..**

**No es lo mismo, y a decir verdad... ya estoy enamorado de otra persona...-dijo tiernamente.**

**Dime, es de nuestra tribu?-pregunto el ansioso padre.**

**Eso es lo de menos; es una persona maravillosa, bella, también es shaman...y me ama al igual que yo a ella.- respondió el joven Ainu.**

**Horken...entiendo que sientas eso por ella pero entiende que tienes que darte cuenta de la situación...**

**No padre.- dijo Usui frunciendo el ceño.- ya se hasta donde quieres llegar, pero ya te dije que la unica mujer que amo no se encuentra aquí...y si no es ella, no es ninguna.**

**Lo siento Horoken, pero esta vez tendras que hacerlo por el bien de nuestra tribu....ya tenemos a tu prometida esperandote.-dijo el padre del muchacho enojado.**

**QUE?!?.- exclamo exaltado Horo.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

**Anna!!! Por favor detente!!!.- grito desesperado el joven.-**

**La fría itako no hizo caso de las palabras del joven, y siguió su camino hacia la pension.**

**Anna!!!Anna!!! Escuchame por favor!! .-volvio a exclamar el ya dolido shaman de hielo, quien derramaba una lagrima solitaria...**

**Anna Kouyama, se alejaba aun mas; aunque lo escuchaba perfectamente, sus palabras se perdían en la aun llovizna...pero al momento en el que desaparecio de aquel parque, en donde estaba en chico...el supo que algo le faltaba, algo...algo....**

**La...la he...la he perdido.- dijo Horohoro con una mirada vacía.- he perdido a mi Anna...Anna...**

**La noche ya estaba en el cielo, y el shaman de hielo sentia que la oscuridad envolvia todo su ser, aunque, una idea llego a su dolido corazon...**

**Mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa llego a la entrada de la pension Asakura, entrado de lo mas furiosa... **

**Por que!!! Por que!!!!...-se dijo a si misma Anna.- Nunca debi enamorarme de el......**

**CONTINUARA.....**

**Hola a todos!!!! n.ñ hace tiempo que no subia este caputilo pero...anaba de vacaciones (( en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa, en el mar te quiero mucho mas XDDD)) el proximo capitulo lo hice con ayuda de mi Sensei Maeda .. Por Favor dejen Reviews T.T por favor, dejen opiniones, comentarios y una que otra cosilla que quieran agregar XDDD... Nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo. Se despide su amiga Asuka Ishida!!! n.n**


	5. Capitulo 5

**El INVIERNO QUE TE FUISTE capitulo 5**

**Entro silenciosamente a la oscura habitación. Un silencio sepulcral ahogaba la casa de los Asakura pero si ponía atención incluso podía escuchar los ronquidos de Yoh, allá, un par de habitaciones después de la suya.**

**Eran alrededor de las 11:00 p.m, y obvio que el muy holgazán ya estuviese en su quinto sueño. **

**No quiso llegar antes para no tener de darle una explicación a su prometido sobre su empapado cuerpo.**

**Mi prometido - susurró Anna con tristeza en las palabras. Recordando el motivo de su retraso..**

**Ahí estaba el, con esa cálida y estúpida sonrisa que la había enamorado. No tenía vergüenza, el estaba comprometido y aún así la abrazó y beso. Pero ella también había lo hecho, mucho antes de saber que le harían esto…su mente, de tan dolida que estaba comenzó a pensar en su actual compromiso con Yoh, que aunque no lo amaba, trataría de olvidar al chico Ainú.**

**De cualquier forma no importa.- dijo la confundida itako.-yo también estoy comprometida, tengo a Yoh y me casaré con el.- Se dijo a si misma mientras se despojaba de su negro vestido para luego cubrir su blanca piel con la yukata.**

**De mala gana se recostó sobre el futon. **

**Con cada excusa, con cada mentira, con cada palabra que el ainu pronunció se fue formando un nudo en su garganta.**

**De verdad….de verdad creí que me amabas.- logró articular Kouyama.- ….¿por qué me mentiste Horohoro?.- dijo la desconsolada sacerdotisa, su voz era apenas un débil susurro que desapareció y se disipó en el aire de la habitación.**

**Valientes lágrimas mojaron sus miradas, mientras su fría mirada se volvía distante…vacía.**

**Esa mirada tan triste y distante que se mantenía fija en la puerta del cuarto, esa puerta que…no recordaba haber cerrado.**

**De pronto, una presencia inundó sus sentidos obligándola a posar sus ojos negros en un rincón de la recámara. En un principio, solo pudo distinguir una sombra en la penumbra de la habitación pero conforme sus sentidos aunaban mas, pudo reconocer a alguien…El peliazul se hallaba ahí, resguardado en las sombras: expectante, callado…..dolido.**

**¿Cómo te atreves?.- dijo la Anna abandonando el futon y acercándose rápidamente al shaman de hielo, ese hombre al que amaba…el hombre que la había engañado y al que ahora dedicaba una mirada llena de dolor y desprecio.**

**Déjame explicarte…yo no…..-dijo desesperadamente el shaman sin poder terminar…**

**No quiero escucharte…¿Cómo se te ocurre venir después de lo que me hiciste-dijo la sacerdotisa dedicándole una mirada llena de odio.- además, si Yoh te viera aquí no se có…**

**No, no... eso era lo que menos le interesaba ahora.  
Horo Horo quería arreglar las cosas, no podía soportar el desprecio de la itako, su rechazo. Y si esta llegaba a odiarlo simplemente se moriría de dolor... así que dejó que sus manos se abrieran camino hasta las suaves mejillas de la sacerdotisa, esas lindas mejillas que se encendieron en rojo al sentir las caricias del shaman.**

Anna estaba tan confundida, quería odiarlo, culparlo, pero no podía; con un solo toque de sus varoniles manos la hizo estremecer... lo quería, lo amaba tanto.

**¿Cómo hago para demostrarte que tú eres la única mujer en mi corazón-preguntó desesperado Horoken-. Anna, yo solo te amo a ti.- añadió el ainu.  
**

**N-no, no, ya no te creo, yo... achuu... –dijo la itako pero un débil estornudo no dejó que la rubia terminase de hablar.**

**Era cierto, la copiosa lluvia cayó sobre ella durante varias horas, su largo cabello aun estaba mojado.**

**Mira nada mas…por mi culpa de resfriaste.- dijo Horo; sus palabras eran tan suaves y venían cargadas con un pesado aire de culpabilidad.**

**Horo dejó que sus brazos se aventuraran a rodear la estrecha cintura de la itako, quien se estremeció y quedó totalmente inmóvil con la repentina cercanía del hombre que amaba.**

Sus miradas se cruzaron sin poder romper ese intenso contacto visual. Y entre caricias y susurros de amor, Horohoro logró posar sus labios sobre los de Anna, degustando el sabor que la dulce boca de la itako tenia para él.  
Cuando los labios de Kyouyama le correspondieron sin poderlo evitar, el ainú supo en que forma iba a demostrarle cuán profundos y sinceros eran sus sentimientos.  
La deseaba como loco, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en hacerle el amor, y era justamente lo que haría...

**Su deseo por ella lo llevó a profundizar los besos y a recorrer las exquisitas curvas de ese frágil cuerpo. Lo único que lo separaba de la suave piel de Anna era la yukata que ella se había puesto pocos momentos atrás.  
Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el peliazul deshizo el nudo que mantenía fija la prenda, deslizándola fuera de los fríos hombros de la mujer.  
La sacerdotisa rápidamente sujetó la yukata, impidiendo su desnudes; tenia dudas, tenia miedo... y si él se iba y la dejaba aun después de esto, no!... no podría soportarlo.**

**  
Horohoro, yo no...-dijo la confusa Anna.  
**

**Shhuuu...-respondió Horohoro, callándola dulcemente.- te dije que mis sentimientos por ti eran sinceros, quiero demostrártelo. Ayúdame a que este amor se mantenga vivo.-agregó el shaman de hielo, besando tiernamente los labios de Anna.**

Ante las dulces palabras del shaman, Anna ya no pudo resistirse más y terminó por permitir que el joven la despojase de la yukata, dejando que ésta cayese al suelo. Entonces, Usui pudo admirar cada una de las finas curvas que delineaban aquel hermoso cuerpo de mujer.

**Su mirada se concentró sobre los suaves senos de una sacerdotisa que se ruborizó sobremanera al ser objeto de la atenta y pesada mirada del muchacho, el mismo que tomó el rostro de la itako entre sus manos, posando sus apasionados labios sobre los de Anna, a quien no dejó de besar un solo instante.**

**El deseo lo llevó a que cada una de sus manos descansara sobre los pechos de la rubia. Al tacto suave y cálido de la piel femenina, Horo Horo se olvidó de todo aquello que no fuese la linda mujer.**

**-**

**Los rayos de sol se abrían paso a la habitación, y aún la casa permanecía en total silencio.**

**Abrió los ojos de par en par, desesperadamente miró a un costado suyo esperando que lo que sucedió horas antes no haya sido un sueño y si así lo fue, le hubiera gustado no despertar jamás…**

**Pero, para su decepción no había nadie…se había aprovechado de ella y luego se volvió a ir. Si, seguro eso había pasado, ya que su yukata yacía tendida en el suelo y las colchas del futon estaban inusualmente revueltas.**

**Resignada, se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Al instante se percató de un sonido que provenía de afuera.**

**Al instante pudo reconocerlo…era el, Horohoro…su Horohoro, quien parecía haberse levantado muy temprano para comenzar con los quehaceres. Anna no podía hablar, solo observarlo…observar detenidamente al primer hombre en su vida y era seguro que sería el último en tenerla de esa manera y por el cual tenía un profundo amor.**

**Anna…….- murmullo Usui mirándola y seguido se acerco a ella.- por que estas aquí? Crei que seguías durmiendo.- dijo abrazándola de la cintura y acariciándole una de sus mejillas tiernamente.**

**Desperté por que….-dijo la itako sin poder terminar…se había equivocado, un profundo terror la invadió al no encontrar a su lado al ainú .- Me asuste mucho Horohoro, creí….creí que me habías dejado de nuevo y yo…- dijo Anna sin poder terminar, ya que el apuesto chico de Hokkaido la besó apasionadamente.**

**Nunca mas…te prometo que nunca mas te dejaré, y menos después de que ya eres completamente mía.- dijo al separar sus labios de ella.**

**Lo siento.- dijo la sacerdotisa.- no quise…**

**Anna?.- dijo una voz.- que haces aquí tan temprano?... por…por que estas asi con Horohoro?.- exclamó un chico.**

**Manta! .- pronuncio Horohoro nervioso .- no..no lo mal interpretes, Annita…digo, la histérica se tropezó y ya sabes, eso le pasa por amargada.- dijo el ainu actuando la actitud que siempre había tenido para aparentar.**

**A quien le dices histérica! .- dijo furiosa la sacerdotisa .- aléjate de mi, no quiero golpearte, no vale la pena .- dijo tratando de alejarse de el, pues no quería lastimarlo.**

**Ya Anna, tranquila .- dijo un poco avergonzado Manta .- el solo te quería ayudar.**

**Esta bien, gracias de todos modos .- dijo con su carácter de siempre.- me voy a ver t.v .- agrego y se fue.**

**No te preocupes, ha estado rara desde hace un tiempo.- dijo Manta.**

**Asi parece.- respondió el Ainu.**

**Por cierto .- dijo el chico rubio.- como…como es que estas aquí? .- pregunto un poco sorprendido.**

**A…bueno…es que.- musitó el chico Ainu.**

**¿Qué podría responder? Si dice algo sobre lo que sucedió la noche pasada, sobre lo que hay entre el y Anna, quería…quería gritarle a los 4 vientos que era un chico enamorado pero eso podría sobresaltar a todos…**

**Continuara…**

**Hola hola! Después de muuuuucho tiempo subo este nuevo capitulo, u.uUU disculpen la tardanza (( Maeda Sensei ToT perdoneme, espero que no me odie)). Este capitulo, lo realice con ayuda de Maeda Ai, espero que les guste. **

**Dejen reviews por favor T.T opiniones, comentarios, lo que ustedes mis queridos lectores quieran xD, hasta pueden enviar ideas n.n. Bueno, me despido de ustedes, y…hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**El invierno que te fuiste**

_Capitulo 6_

_Por **Asuka Ishida**_

Bueno...yo..-dijo el joven de Hokkaido sin poder terminar..

Jijijijiji buenos días.- dijo una voz burlona que llegaba desde la cocina.

Buenos días Yoh .- respondio Manta .- mira quien regreso

Hotohoto jijiji .-carcajeo Yoh al verlo.

Hay pero mira que graciosito sigues siendo �� .- dijo Horo enojado, aunque divertido.

No te molestes Horohoro, solo bromeaba jijiji .- dijo el Shaman King .-

Yoh, ya viste la hora que es.- dijo el rubio viendo a su reloj.

Si...Horohoro ire a casa de Manta, pero no le digas a Annita, ya sabes como es...- dijo sonriente.

Es hermosa .-se dijo en sus pensamientos el peliazul.- Si, esta bien chicos, ustedes vayanse sin ciudado .-les repondio Usui con una gran sonrisa.

Cuida al mounstro.- dijo Yoh yendoce.

Nos vemos.- dijo al salir Manta y cerrar la puerta.

Un aire de paz rodeo a Horoken, quien lo primero que le vino a su mente llego como un debil susurro, pero se hizo su mas grande necesidad.

Anna...-susurro el chico del norte.

De pronto, algo..algo diferente sintio. Un sentimiento de ansiedad surgio en un pecho, una necesidad latente, desesperada y sin razon. Nunca antes habia sentido algo parecido, era hermoso, pero le daba temor al mismo tiempo.

Tratando de ignorarlo, Horohoro se limito a regresar a sus quehaceres, aunque su desesperacion y pensamientos lo querian llevar a otro objetivo.

Pasaron las horas despues de lavar la ropa, limpiar y encerar los pisos, los baños y por si fuera poco hecho la cena...el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde aproximadamente.

Cansado, se dirigio a las habitaciones, pero sin saber por que, entro a una en particular.

Anna...estas aqui?.- pregunto el peliazul entrando a la habitación.

Estar ahi le recordaba todo lo sucedido, la noche anterior, adoraba ese lugar en donde al fin pudo demostrar su infinito amor por la itako y así romper las falsas cadenas que lo ataban a otra mujer que no sea Anna...su Anna y de nadie mas.

Horohoro...-una gentil voz lo llamo y se dio vuelta para poder verla.

Anna.- de nuevo el sentimiento de ansiedad golpeo su pecho; ahora lo comprendia, la veía tan hermosa y perfecta...la amaba pero algo era diferente. Queria tomarla entre sus brazos, estrecharla contra si y decirle tantas cosas, queria...pero la sensacion lo mantenia estetico, quieto...Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kouyama ya se habia aferrado de su pecho como si fuera lo unico que tuviera en el mundo.

Te amo...-dijo Anna.-...tu me amas Horohoro?

Que si te amo?.- pregunto Usui tomandola en entre sus brazos.- Te amo mas que a mi propia vida, mas que...- dijo sin poder acabar la frase, ya que la sacerdotisa beso tierna y calmadamente a Horo.

El sentir la caricia de la boca de Anna, la sensacion de ansiedad crecio mas, hasta llegar a sentir como si el poco espacio que la separaba de el lo llenara de tristeza.

La tomo, y cuidadosamente la tendio en el suelo de la habitacion. Rozo sus labios en la tersa piel del cuello de la sacerdotiza y recorrio hasta su hombro, bajando los tirantes del vestido y asi dejando descubierto el hombro de la chica.

Horohoro...-dijo la ruborizada itako.-en cualquier...-las caricias del shaman le nublaban los pensamientos.-...en cualquier momento puede regresar Yoh...

El no regresara hasta mañana .-dijo Horohoro seductoramente al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la parte de arriba del vestido de Anna.

mmmmmmm...hasta mañana?.- musito la sacerdotiza placenteramente al sentir el tacto del chico de Hokkaido.

Hasta eso, te hare el amor Anna...quieres?.- pregunto ansioso y desesperadamente el chico, no sin antes sentir las manos de la itako pasar por alto su camisa y tocar su torso.

Sin decir nada, el shaman de hielo delineo los senos de Anna suvemente.

Si...si quiero! .- exclamo Kyouyama sutilmente gracias a los cariños de su Horoken.

Dicho esto,el shaman se despojo de su camisa y la arrojo al igual que sus pantalones, solo quedando en ropa interior. Sorpresivamente para Horo, Anna estiro la mano y quito la banda del chico, la cual siempre trae en el reflejo a esto, el shama de hielo busco los labios de la sacerdotisa y los saboreo apasionadamente, alargaba el beso lo mas posible mientras que sus manos se acercaban a la zona mas intima de la chica.

De repente, un sonido afuera de la habitacion llego a los oidos del shaman, quien se detuvo...

Que fue eso? .- pregunto sobresaltado Horoken.- se supone que no hay nadie mas en la casa..

Horohoro...-pronuncio la itako tratanto de llamar la atencion del chico.

Si, mi vida?.- dijo el shaman recibiendo como respuesta un beso suave en los labios que hizo que se le olvidara todo lo que no fuera complacer a la niña de sus ojos.

* * *

El cielo aun estaba teñido de un negro impenetrable, cuando un sonido desperto al shaman...esta vez proveniente de la planta baja de la casa.

Beso la frente de Anna, quien estaba prufundamente dormida al lado suyo y se puso los pantalones. Bajo los escalones y reviso en todos los lugares en donde posiblemente provino el sonido.

En vista de que solo fue producto de su imaginacion, comenzo a dirigirse hacia las escaleras pero...

De todas las cosas que no debias hacer tuviste que llegar a esta.-dijo una voz que venia de la espalda del shaman.- y coincidentemente hacerla...Me sorprende, nunca lo crei de ti .- agrego la fria voz.

Quien esta ahi?.- pregunto aturdido Horoken.

Si le hiciste esto a Yoh, me pregunto que me podrias hacer a mi?...mira que tener el valor para estar con la prometida de tu amigo es algo muy bajo .-volvio a decir, mientras se aparecia frente a Horohoro.

L-Len!.- exclamo el chico de Hokkaido.- A-a que te refieres? no se de lo que me hablas...

Me refiero a que te acostaste con Anna, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero no creas que me quede como espectador...solo vi lo que tenia que ver .- dijo directamente a Horohoro.- ya luego baje y estuve aqui.

Entonces con que tu hacias el sonido afuera de la puerta! .- exclamo furioso el shaman de hielo.-

El punto es que tienes relaciones con la prometida de tu amigo, de mi amigo.- el chino miro a Horo tratando de hacerlo entender.- tu nada mas la estas usando...los dos lo sabemos Horohoro.

Te equivocas! .- dijo furioso el shaman.

En serio? entonces dime que prentendes...-dijo sinicamente Tao.

La amo Len...en verdad la amo...-dijo sinceramente el chico del norte

Entonces por eso te la llevaste a la cama?...-respondio ironicamente Len

La amo...que esta mal hacer el amor con la persona que amo?.- dijo Horohoro haciendo que el chino se quedara mudo.

Lo unico que digo es que si habiendo tantas mujeres te veniste a enamorar de Anna, que es la prometida de Yoh.- dijo el chico mas centrado del team over soul.- acaso no te diste cuenta?

No! como quieres que evite enamorarme de alguien...ademas no enamorarse de Anna es imposible .-dijo triste el shaman .- cosas asi solo pasan, no se sabe que ocurriran...

Hubo un momento de silencio, silencio que hizo pensar a los dos chicos.

Len, te pido un favor...-dijo Horohoro.- por favor, no le digas nada de esto a nadie...manos a Yoh.

Si fuera otro le diria en cuanto lo vea pero...-dijo el jove haciendo que Usui se asustara .-...pero, como el problema no es mio lo dejare asi, ademas, eres mi amigo...

Gracias.- y dedico una sonrisa a Len.- por cierto, por que estas aqui?

Jun me mando a traer una cosas a la pension, tambien pensaba pasar unos dias aqui...el viaje de regreso es largo y pense que no valia la pena que me regresara a China tan pronto.- le dijo a Horo Len.

Entonces sube, por el momento no esta Yoh y ya es tarde..sera mejor que descances .- dijo Horohoro.- Solo que no hagas ruido por que despiertas a Anna.

Desde cuando tan considerado? �� .- pregunto extrañado y sinicamente Len.

e...etto...eso no te incumbe! mejor callate y sube pelo de aguja! .-pronuncio algo disgustado el peliazul.

El que se debe callar es tu Roba-novias .- dijo igualmente molesto el joven chino...

Como te atreves! .- dijo gritando pero recordo...-uy...esta durmiendo Annita, si despierta y te ve aqui su mounstrito interior despierta.-

mmmmm...Horohoro? .-dijo una voz desde la habitacion de la itako.

La invocaste �� .-dijo Len culpando a Horoken.

Mejor me voy a dormir.- dijo Horo .-ve a mi habitacion..

Usui regreso a la habitacion, cerrando la puerta y acomodandose al lado de Anna...

Aunque ahora Len los habia descubierto, luego de hablar con el sabia que el los comprendia y guardaria su secreto aunque, intuia que pronto todos los sabrian.

**Holaaaa despues de algo de tiempo x.x, disculpen la tardansa, es que las ideas no venian a mi ((. ohmmmm)) en el proximo capitulo pasaran muchas muchas cosas inesperadas, espero reviews con cualquier cosa, hasta jitomatasos xOx..en fin, espero que les guste...Nos leemos. Atte. Asuka Ishida :P**


	7. Capitulo 7

**El invierno que te fuiste**

_**Capitulo 7**_

Que travieso eres .-murmulló la itako entre sueños.

Casi ya se encontraba despierta a causa de que Horo se encontrara acariciando tranquilamente la zona desde su vientre a senos.Era plancentero y hermoso, pero tambien hacía ver lo travieso que era el shaman de hielo.

Te gusta?.-pregunto Usui, quien se encontraba a espaldas de la sacerdotisa, pegado a ella.

Lo adoro .- contestó automaticamente y se volteo para ver al chico. Por un instante, clavo sus ojos sobre los ojos del chico del norte y seguidamente lo empujo suavemente haciendo que se recueste en el futon y se sentó sobre las caderas del chico.

Anna comenzó a analizarlo, queria grabar en su mente todas las facciones, gestos y palabras del chico. Su cabello dasalineado y sus miradas entrelazadas...era divertido ver lo concentrado y absorto que estaba observando las gemas negras que ella poseia.

Anna..-llamó a la sacerdotisa.- quiero decirte algo.

Dime..-dijo recostandose sobre el cómodo pecho de su chico.

Mi...-hizo una pausa, nervioso.- mi verdadero nombre no es Horohoro.

...-la rubia frunció el ceño.

Sino que, es Usui Horoken .-dijo tragando saliva.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Anna no respondió nada ----Quizá se molesto por haberle ocultado la verdad.-pensó Horohoro, temeroso ----

Anna, por favor no te molestes conmigo .-suplico Horoken.- sé...sé que fue mi culpa por que debía haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo pero yo...yo solo queria que los supieras por que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo! .- pronunció Horo nerviosamente.

No me importa si eres Usui Horoken o Horohoro .- la fría voz de Anna ahora era dulce y suave.- por que la persona que amo se encuentra aqui .-dijo tocando el pecho del shaman .- y con ella quiero compartir el resto de mis días.

Anna se levantó y tomó su ropa que estaba dispersa en el suelo de la habitación pero, Horo acercandose a ella, la toma de la mano haciendo que la chica alzara la vista y se quedara viendo fíjamente al peliazul.

Que apuesto eres.-pensó la itako.---

Suspiró al ver su rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su atractivo pecho descubierto y sus pantalones desabotonados.

¿Que sucede Anna? .-pregunto el shaman alzando las cejas, con una sonrisa perversa.- ¿Te comio la lengua el raton? .- pronuncio divertido el shaman al observar la expresion de la itako.-

N-no...que cosas dices!.- exclamó con las mejillas encendidas en carmín.

Entonces...-murmulló el peliazul, que la tenia tomada de la mano y la jaló hacia sí, pegandose lo mas posible al cuerpo de la chica, mientras la miraba.- entonces...ahora podremos mas seguido...-sin terminar, se acercó a su oido susrrandole sus planes para despùes besarla apasionadamente, intoduciendo su lengua al interior de la boca de la itako.

...Horohoro no baka!.-exclamo la avergonzada Anna.

Tan apenada estaba que se vistió lo mas rápido y hasta casi salió corriendo de la habitación. Para Usui era divertido verla tan apenada pero...no se sorprendía, ya que todo estaba sucediendo de una manera acelerada, y ni Anna ni el estaban acostumbrados a vivir lo que los últimos días.

Tal vez...

QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU! AQUI?.- se escuchó la ahora furiosa voz de la sacerdotiza.

El ainú se dirigió al pasillo de donde provino el alarido de su Anna, encontrandose con una escena un tanto peculiar: Len aun con cara de sueño y Anna a punto de darle un buen golpe.

Opsi.- dijo tratando de engañar a Anna.- yo me regreso a lo que hacía n.nUU .-dijo el peliazul.

Usui Horoken!.- dijo tratando de contenerse la itako.-

achu! .-estornudó el chico de Hokkaido.- ahora eres la primera chica que me llama de esa manera...

Que hace ''este'' .-dijo apuntando a Len.- aqui, a esta hora?

Bueno mi vida, verás, ayer...-dijo lo mas campante posible.

Horohoro! eh..Len, no confundas esa frase ¬¬ u.u ya sabes que es un tonto, no sabe lo que dice.- dijo Anna tratando de ocultar.

Anna, nada ganas con esconderlo .-dijo la voz burlona de el chino.- ya lo sé todo, los descubrí ''con las manos en la masa'' jajajaja .- carcajeó.

QUE? .-exclamó la sacerdotisa, a quien casi le daba un colapso mental.

Anna.- dijo el peliazul llamando a su chica.- ayer le explique todo a Len, no temas...

No le diré nada a Yoh pero...-dijo entrando a un ambiente serio.- solo quiero decirles que no esta nada bien esconderle esto.

...-la mirada de Anna se volvio distante una vez mas.

Pero, no pretendo estorbar aqui...-dijo Len con cierto aire de resignacion.- esperaré a Yoh y partiré a casa en la tarde.

Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos chicos, la itako regreso a su habitacion para despues cerrar la puerta, su mente y corazón...Len estaba en lo cierto, cuando Yoh supuese se le destrozaria el corazon. Tal vez siempre se trataron como amigos y lo unico que los une era ese compromiso sin sentimientos de por medio, mas que de hermanos.

Aun asi.- murmullo la itako.- no puedo ocultar mas esto.- decia mientras miraba las colchas del futon revueltas, acercandose a alinear todo, pero en el camino se encontro una camisa conocida, mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la habitacion para observar dicha ropa.-este bien o mal...suframos tu o yo...esto ya no puede ser .-al decir esto, Anna hunde el rostro en la camisa, derramando lágrimas..-Horohoro...

Habian pasado ya varios dias, cuatro en total desde lo ocurrido; el joven Tao se habia regresado con el agradecimiento de Yoh para Jun y todo transcurria con la misma monotonía que siempre, Yoh tan fresco, siempre tranquilo y con una tonta sonrisa en los labios, Manta, quien iba todos los dias a la pension de Fumbari siempre acompañado de sus libros y una platica interesante que compartir con todos pero Anna...

El chico del norte se encontraba haciendo sus labores, en esta ocasion lavaba los baños, pero un pensamiento lo estremecio..el recuerdo de los hechos de los pasados dias le impidieron seguir. El silencio sepulcral, las miradas frías y frases cortantes que podría tolerar en otras personas ahora le hacian sentir débil, herido y triste cual ave atravesada por una flecha en el corazón. El primer día un frio y casi forzado beso, el segundo duras palabras cortantes y los dos siguentes ni una señal de atencion hacia el...¿Que habrá pasado con Anna¿Algo habrá sucedido?

Si...algo sucedio.-murmulló el ya deprimido shaman de hielo.-

Era la incertidumbre de no saber que pasa, la frustracion y desesperacion al no estar con ella y el vacío que lo llenaba al no estar con ella...SU Anna.

Las horas lentamente pasaron...hasta llegar a la cena en donde, al igual que los demás dias, le resultaba frustrante tener que sentarse en frente de Anna, pasando los minutos como si fuera una tortura verla y no poder sonreirle sin que ella no le devolviera el gesto...

Era tarde ya y casi pasaba el cuarto dia de tormeto..tormento que lo consumia a cada segundo que pasaba, y no lo dejaba consiliar el sueño...por lo cual pesadamente se levanto de su futon y se dirigio a la ventana, en donde sin poder contenerse, dejo caer unas lágrimas de dolor..

Acaso...acaso dije algo que la ofendio? .-decía Usui.- tanto que tal vez ya ni me ama...debe ser que soy demaciado cabeza dura y la he lastimado...-trataba de no llorar, ocultando su rostro.- Anna...-murmullo el chico al ver pasar una sombra que se dirige a la parte trasera de la casa.

Sin pensarlo un minuto, Horohoro se apresuro a salir de la casa y seguir aquella sombra que tan bien conocía, saliendo de la pension lo mas quedamente posible pasando por un angosto pasillo que conectaba a otra parte de ésta, en donde había un cobertizo de tamaño considerable en donde aun se podia ver la puerta abierta. El chico de Hokkaido se acerco y pudo escuchar sollozos agudos, que había escuchado numerosas veces antes...era Anna, llorando desconsoladamente. Pegado a la puerta de madera, tratando de escuchar los sollozos que le partian el alma.

Soy una estupida!.-decia la itako entre sollozos.- lo que estoy haciendo es egoiste, lastimando a Horohoro, y mi misma y...todo por no perjudicar a Yoh!.-golpeo ligeramente el suelo con las manos.- ahora seguramente me odia y si se llega a enterar del por que de mi comportamiento será peor.-se cubre el rostro con las manos.- extraño sus besos,sus caricias y...despertar junto a el.- aprieta sus ojos tratando de no llorar más.

Anna.-murmulló el Ainú.

Si, era egoisa la razón pero jamás, ni en sus sueños podría odiarla; Yoh era su amigo, pero no permitiría que por algo así dejaran de estar juntos. El chico en un arranque de desesperación, entró a la habitación para despues cerrar y posarse atrás de la rubia.

Estar tan cerca de ella le hacia degustar el olor de su cabello, el cual era deleitante, y rozar con su piel blanca y tersa, la cual invitaba a acariciarla sin descanzo.

Anna...Anna.- pronunció el shaman, entrelazando sus largos brazos en la cintura de la itako.

Que haces aqui, Usui Horoken?.- preguntó tratando de actuar como días antes, y con intenciones de alejarse de él, pero sin poder, el chico del norte rozó sus labios con los de ella, dejándolos a poca distancia.- no quiero hacer esto...-murmulló la itako, pero inevitablemente, los dos unieron sus labios, besandose con frenesí y desesperación, haciendo el roze mas intenso a cada segundo que pasa.

Anna Kouyama.- llamó a la itako mientras la sostenía contra la pared, tocando las piernas de la chica, las elevo y ésta rodeo las caderas del peliazul.- no quiero que me hagas esto de nuevo...-lágrimas de dolor rodaban en las mejillas de Horohoro, que al mismo tiempo besaba el cuello de Anna.

Yo...-logró articular la sacerdotiza.-lo..lo siento.- rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de su pareja.

Tratando de lograr una posición mas cómoda, el chico desciende al suelo, quedando sentado, mientras que la sacerdotiza queda de la misma manera.Era obvio lo que sucedería pero...

Horo...esto no debe pasar.- dijo Anna intentando alejarse de la situacion.

Lo necesito y sé...-murmulló palpando los pechos de la itako y tocando las piernas de la itako, llego hasta la intimidad de ésta.- que lo deseas tanto como yo..

Al sentir el contacto de las manos del joven, Anna arqueó la espalda, Horoken deslizó la ropa interior de la chica y comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos medio e índice, de manera sutil, la intimidad de la chica. Eran de esperarse los gemidos, casi a gritos, cuando el chico de Hokkaido introdujo los dedos a la cavidad femenina, sintiendo como se contraia el interior de Anna al entrar en un ritmo tranquilo.

La chica dificilmente podía pensar, sólo gemidos emergían de sus labios...Pasado un momento, el ainú se detuvo, depojando a Anna del estorboso vestido negro. Sin pensarlo un segundo, Horo introdujo los dedos a la intimidad de su amada, mientras que con devoción lamia y succionaba esas obras de cielo que la chica poseia. Ella gemía y externaba el placer, placer que cada vez se hacia intenso, y que solo marcaban el pincipio del fin de la relación.

Horohoro...ya...y no puedo más.- dijo en un débil murmullo, abrazandose a su hombre.

Al escuchar esto, Usui se despojo con dificultad de las prendas que aun portaba, y tiernamentem tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos y depositó un corto beso en los labios de la chica.

Sostuvo las femeninas caderas con delicadeza, como si se fuese a romper, y comenzó a adentrarse en ella, suspirando entrecortadamente, y con las mejillas encendidas de carmín.

Se abrazo al Shaman, cuando en una embestida, el llego al fondo de ella.

No se necesitaron palabras, sólo las expresiones de sentirse completos una vez mas...sentir que formaban uno solo, y en ese momento, sentir que no estaban tan solos como creían.

Momentos despues, la pareja se encontraba acostada en el suelo de aquel covertiso, en donde una vez mas, habian expresado de la forma más intensa su amor mutuo.

Anna acariciaba el musculoso pecho del shaman de hielo, mientras que éste dormitaba...

Horohoro...es mejor que regresemos a la casa.- llamó despertandolo.

Podemos permanecer un momento mas...así?.- preguntó estrechandola como si fuese a perderla.

Un momento de silencio llegó, haciendo que los dos se sintieran incómodos..

Yo...no puedo justificar mi comportamiento...lo siento, Horohoro.-dijo la sacerdotiza, disculpandose al shaman..

Lo importante es que ya se solucionó y quiero que sepas que nunca te podría odiar, por que eres el sol que irradia en el cielo, y yo la planta que recive tu calor...si tu no estuvieras, yo no podría existir.-dijo tiernamente el chico del norte.- creo que es mejor regresar cada quien a su habitación...

No...esta vez dormiré en tu cuarto.-dijo la itako, haciendo que el rostro de Horo se iluminara de una gran sonrisa..

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar---

¿Cómo que Horohoro se fue?.-pregunto una voz femenina.

Asi es, se fue hace unos días...-respondió Pilika.

No! no puedo permitir esto...como su prometida tengo el deber de regresarlo, cuesteme lo que me cueste.-exclamó furiosa la misteriosa chica.

Sabes perfecctamente que el esta enamorado de otra persona y nunca podrás tener afecto de su parte...-dijo Pilika dúramente.- no es que te desee algo malo, si no que mira la realidad!

Con el tiempo sé que podrá amarme...y por lo tanto lucharé hasta que ese día llegue!.- dijo la misteriosa chica saliendo de la casa, dejando a una Pilika disgustada.

Hermano...espero que no tengas problemas..-murmulló la joven peliazul.

* * *

**Waaaaaaa, hola! como estan todos, yo muy bien. Ruego mil disculpas por la demora, en especial a Maeda Sensei ( don't hate me T.T) º-º ñaca..desde ahora habrán mas lios, pero por el momento no sean perezosos y dejen reviews, gracias a ellos puedo mejorar por sus comentarios. Estaremos en contacto y May the Force be with You! xDDD jaja (Maeda T.T estoy impaciente por leer el siguiente capitulo de su fic horoXanna ;0;)**


End file.
